How to Make Good Video Games Better
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Get rid of Navi, or make her less annoying. *Make the Deku Tree dungeon a lot less annoying. *Include more dungeons in the early game. *Make the boss of "Inside Lord Jabu-Jabu" actually defeatable (I forgot the name). A Koopa's Revenge *Make it officially by Nintendo. *Have original music over reused ones. *Make it a 3D platformer for the Nintendo Gamecube. *Add more interesting powerups. *Include a Goomba sidekick with a role similar to Luma's. Final Fantasy VI *Include the censorship from the Super NES version in later versions. *Remove the few uses of profanity. *Make it so you can have an Esper physically tag along with each character, kind of like with the Buddy system in Pokemon GO. *Release a 3D remake (without an absurd difficulty spike like the DS remake of FFIV got). New Super Mario Bros. Series *Don't reuse the same music over and over. **I think this actually works quite well. *Include unique boss battles in every game after the DS game rather than just battles against the Koopalings and, in later versions, Reznors/Boom Booms. *Give NSMB2 (on the 3DS) 4-player co-op, which can be done via Online play. *Bring back the Blue Shell powerup in NSMB2 with a Golden variant. *The mini-games return in NSMB2. *The plots are less repetitive and more original. *Make Princess Peach playable in NSMBWii and NSMBU (just like in the beta elements) (Hmm, I don't know). **For how to play as her, think of this as a way how she plays an in a 2D version of Super Mario 3D World. ***Or, more specifically, Peach's gameplay in SMB2. *Make World Mushroom and World Flower mandatory in-game worlds in NSMB2, and give them specific themes. **Yeah, why would they have to be optional? I wonder why. Super Monkey Ball * Make the green goal in Advanced 11 actually worth taking. * Make Expert 7 possible. * Reprogram the AI so they aren't cheats. * Make the game come with a GameCube Multitap so we can have 8 player Party Games. * Remove the Mini Games and replace them with better Party Games. Or you can just give the main Party Games more depth. Mario Kart: Super Circuit (aka Mario Kart Advance) * Add new characters, instead of only having Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario, like in Mario Kart 64. Sonic Colours *Make it so the music in Sweet Mountain and Asteroid Coaster is the same quality as the rest of the soundtrack. *Include more jokes, puns, etc. *Make the Wisps you collect physically tag along with you. *Make Sonic Simulator split-screen. Pokémon Adventure *It doesn't rip off Sonic and the Secret Rings. **First of all, it doesn't rip off Sonic and the Secret Rings. Second of all, Sonic and the Secret Rings came out two years AFTER Pokemon Adventure, so Pokemon Adventure can't be ripping it off. Super Smash Bros. Melee * Delay the game to 2003 and give the developers more time on the game. * Make the Game Over screen less scary. * Make the game support 8 players, make it slightly more expensive at launch, and make it come with a multi-tap as well as an additional controller. * Make the game more balanced. * Make the game have on-screen animations like the other three games. * More development time means less clones and more characters. * Give us a second Ice Climbers stage as well as a Fire Emblem stage. **Ice Climbers only has one extremely old game in its series, so it makes sense for it to have only one stage. As for Fire Emblem, let us remind you the game was Japan exclusive at the time. *** Neither of those are good excuses. ****Yeah, they are. Also, Duck Hunt never got a stage in Smash 3DS. ***** No way! I can't believe this! * Give it online. * Make the Tournament Mode slightly better. * Make Special Melee like how it was in future games. * Take out Grab a Trophy and replace it with a better bonus stage. * Don't give Kirby an extremely unnecessary nerf. * Remove the scene in the intro where a giant arm throws a statue of Mario into the air. * Make the characters jump onto the stage in unique ways like in the 1999 title, as opposed to just appearing in a flash of light. :* Read the fifth bulletpoint, dude. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Give it online. * I was originally gonna say give us 8 player split screen, but that would be crazy, and everybody would have a tiny screen, but it could still support the multi-tap and give us 8 players in 4 karts. * Let us play Grand Prix with 3+ players. * Let us play Battle Mode with computer players. * Give us an additional cup or two. * Let us save our progress in All Cup Tour. Metroid Fusion *Make the Yakuza boss battle less annoying. *Make the game itself less dark. *Include the Easy Mode from the Japanese Version in international releases. I personally don't need this, but I'm sure little kids (hey, it's a 3+) do. *Include a tutorial on how to Wall Jump (like in Super Metroid). Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Remove the awful remixes of otherwise good music (I'm not saying all of the remixes are awful. Just some). *Make Adventure Mode a lot less difficult on the higher difficulty settings. Mario Kart 7 *Include more characters, preferably including some of the characters in Mario Kart Wii. *Include Emblem Editor (from the DS Version). *Reintroduce the mission game mode from the DS Version. Mushroom Wars 2 * Remove all the glitches and game crashes. Kid Icarus: Uprising *Remove "Boss Fight 1" and have "Boss Fight 2" play in pretty much every boss battle instead. *Remove questionably designed weapons like the Royal Blade and the Atlas Arm. *Gaol actually speaks the player after being revealed to be a human girl (and before anyone says "spoiler alert", that happens in Chapter 2 out of 25, darn it!) *Either remove or censor the scene where Viridi says, "Good riddance, human sc*m! The world is better off without you!". **Which reminds me. Pit said that word in the Aurum story arc (Chapter 17, I think). That scene needs to be removed or censored as well. *Remove or completely rewrite the plot of Chapters 18 to 22. Kirby's Epic Yarn *Include more special challenges. *Prince Fluff can optionally join you as an AI-controlled teammate if you don't have a second player with you. *Make the Mole Hole Music Disc actually obtainable. Kirby: Triple Deluxe *Include some of the moves introduced in Adventure Wii that got scrapped in this game. *Include the Water Copy Ability. *Include cutscenes in Dedede Tour. Kirby: Planet Robobot *Much better soundtrack. *Remove Poison Kirby, or make it so he doesn't rip off other Copy Abilities. *Give some new attacks to some of the Copy Abilities, as opposed to not touching them since Triple Deluxe. *Team Kirby Clash has more stages and an online multiplayer battle mode. *Give Kirby 3D Rumble a fourth stage. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Random Works! Category:How To Category:Mario Category:Final Fantasy